Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch: Sekai no Tenbatsu
by Azulman
Summary: Em meio à guerra entre a Britannia – que pretende manter o Japão sob seu poder – e a Ordem dos Cavaleiros Negros - que são os “aliados da justiça” que desejam libertá-lo – surgem duas novas figuras que tem objetivos sinistros, os quais prometem mudar o ru


Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch: Sekai no Tenbatsu

Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch: Sekai no Tenbatsu

Code Geass: O Divino Julgamento do Mundo

2010 a.t.b. O Japão foi conquistado pelo Sagrado Império de Britannia, uma super potencia com a ambição de conquistar todo mundo. Como conseqüência, após a conquista, o Japão perdera a sua honra e seu nome, se tornando o que é a atual Área 11, aonde os que a habitam, os ex-japoneses, se tornaram "Elevens". Sete anos depois, quando todos os japoneses já perdiam a esperança de que um dia retomariam a sua nação, um terrorista único e especial surgiu... O homem mascarado, "Zero".

Zero pregava a libertação do Japão, criou então o forte grupo com o nome de Kuroi Kishidan A ordem dos Cavaleiros Negros para uma batalha final contra o exercito de Britannia. E até hoje eles lutam contra o poder que conquistou mais de um terço do mundo, usando da inteligência e frieza de seu comandante, que não busca nada mais nada menos que um egoísta desejo de vingança.

Hoje, a Ordem dos Cavaleiros Negros não apenas querem o extermínio de Britannia que ocupa o seu país, mas também almeja a criação de um novo país, os Estados Unidos do Japão. E este desejo trás até os dias de hoje lutas, que levam a perdas terríveis para ambos os lados. Mas algo fora do comum estava para acontecer. Algo que mudaria o destino desta guerra, para todo o sempre.

**Chapter 1 Memory**

**O mundo ainda sofria muito com a monstruosa chacina que fora feito pelos Britannias sob o comando da Terceira Princesa, Euphemia Li Britannia. Um massacre que arrancou de muitos, sentimentos ocultos e improváveis de aparecer. Seu cavaleiro, o filho do ex-primeiro ministro Japonês, Kururugi Suzaku estava ao lado do corpo morto da princesa, deixando cair lagrimas sobre suas mãos pálidas e geladas, mas que se levantaram muitas vezes para ajudar o povo, mas que foram objetos de destruição, na ultima batalha, mãos que mataram inúmeros "Elevens" no evento que mudaria a vida de todos, a inauguração da cooperação entre Elevens e Britannias, a Zona protegida. Suzaku se sentia um inútil. Era seu cavaleiro, e tantas vezes a deixara na mão, mas ela sempre o protegia, sempre o mantinha por perto devido aos sentimentos que nutria por aquele Eleven. Sentimentos esses que iriam com ela, para seu tumulo. O cavaleiro no entanto jamais desconfiaria que receberia naquele dia, uma visita, e que esta mudaria para sempre o seu modo de agir e pensar. Tratava-se da misteriosa V.V. que o contaria toda a verdade que ronda o "Geass" e o verdadeiro culpado pela chacina da Zona Protegida.**

**Do outro lado da moeda temos "Zero", na realidade, Lelouch Vi Britannia, o Décimo Sétimo Príncipe da nação mais poderosa do mundo, a Britannia. Ele, que era "irmão" de Euphemia e finalmente havia chegado em um consenso comum, e belo, deixou escapar por seus dedos a maior oportunidade que teria para uma nova vida feliz, na realidade, um imprevisto ocorreu. Seus olhos, o Geass, fora ativado e este estivera para ser ativado permanentemente, e devido a uma brincadeira casual ocorreu aquilo. Aquele desastre. Ele estava sozinho dentro do imponente Gawain – o maligno Nightmare de cor Negra da Ordem dos Cavaleiros Negros – tristonho e choroso, afinal, ele acabava por gostar muito daquela pessoa e finalmente sentira no coração o peso de uma morte; A morte de alguém que realmente importava para ele. Como reagiria agora? Pararia, temente o seu próprio poder? Ou seria impetuoso e frio, aproveitando a situação?**

**Sim, era possível. Todos os Elevens apoiavam agora a Ordem dos Cavaleiros Negros, os Britannia tinham de ser expulsos, eles não poderiam ficar após toda aquela chacina. Eles eram um grande numero, e agora além de poder e inteligência, tinha massas sob o seu comando, finalmente um exercito, como Zero queria desde o inicio quando começou com aqueles terroristas. Britannia, por outro lado, estava abalada, principalmente a Segunda Princesa, Cornelia Li Britannia, irmã direta de Euphemia. Com o comando naquele estado este seria o momento perfeito para a investida final.**

**A historia, no entanto, nos leva a um lugar que por agora encontra-se calmo, trata-se de uma das antigas bases do Movimento de Libertação do Japão, em Shikoku, uma grande ilha montanhosa, perfeita para um esconderijo. Lá se encontravam os membros de alto calão da Ordem dos Cavaleiros Negros. "Zero" e seus importantes membros, desde Toudou, o estrategista milita, até Lakshata, uma espécie de "Desenvolvedora de Novas Tecnologias para a Guerra", inclusive C.C. que parecia ter a segunda voz no comando devido a sua arrogância nas palavras, mas esta no momento também se encontrava em um péssimo estado. Todos reunidos, com a única exceção de Zero, que permanecia choroso dentro de Gawain.**

- O que Zero está fazendo? Porque não estávamos terminando de recrutar os japoneses para destruir aquela maldita nação...Malditos...Como eles podem ter feito aquilo conosco! **– Exclamou o , sempre cabeça quente, Tamaki, que parecia espumar tamanha era a sua raiva.**

- Se acalme, ele deve estar pensando em algum plano no momento. Ele não deixaria escapar uma oportunidade tão oportuna...**- Falava Diethard tratando aquilo novamente como um "show", aonde independente dos acontecimentos, deve sempre ser seguido em frente.**

- Situação oportuna? Muitos japoneses morreram! Pare de tratar isso como se fosse apenas uma "situação" adicional nos nossos planos. Nosso objetivo aqui é estarmos ao lado da justiça, não vencer independente de nossas ações. **– Agora quem falaria era Karen, que também se sentia como Tamaki, prestes a explodir de tanta raiva daquela nação. Também pensava que algo deveria ser feito rapidamente.**

- Se acalmem, todos vocês! **– Exclamou Toudou. **– Independente do motivo, Zero não está aqui, e pela sua personalidade não adiantaria ir lá e gritar para que ele agisse mais rapidamente. Vocês brigando ou não, gritando ou não, o resultado será o mesmo. Que fiquemos da maneira mais pacifica possível. O numero de pessoas na organização certamente aumentou drasticamente, mas isso nem sempre é uma vantagem, é uma faca de dois gumes, pensem na complexidade dessa situação.

**Todos pareciam tomar a voz de Toudou como o caminho certo a se tomar. Mas o que ele dissera era a mais pura verdade. Para Zero a pressão daquelas pessoas era idêntica ao efeito do vento sobre uma montanha, nenhum. Mas o líder dos Terroristas não estava pensando em um plano no momento. Ele encontrava-se perdido no mundo; Um homem em frangalhos. Caído no assento superior do mecha, ele delirava. Seus olhos sem foco, o Geass despertado, o cabelo completamente despenteado e a boca aberta, como se respirasse com dificuldade. Era forte a dor; Era grandioso o sofrimento. Lembrar do dia em que Euphemia lhe acusava de ser Lelouch, como Zero. Aquilo significava que ela não havia esquecido dele em todos esses anos. A felicidade incrível quando ela percebeu que ele havia de fato sobrevivido, aquilo também jamais seria esquecido. Sim; Euphemia não havia morrido, não – enquanto pensava dessa vez parecia se levantar aos poucos – ela ainda estava viva dentro de sua memória, dentro de seu coração. E mesmo que ele não vá para o inferno pagar pelo seu erro, não negaria, quando fosse a hora deixaria ser abraçado pelo demônio e puxado para o inferno. Mas aquela não era a hora. Não era a hora de lamentar mais. Não era a hora de sofrer mais e com isso pegou sua mascara e saira finalmente de Gawain, ainda cambaleando, mas agora decidido.**

- Ordem dos Cavaleiros Negros! **– Sua voz parecia ser o sol que fora trazido a um homem privado da luz por muito tempo. **– Qual é o nosso objetivo?

- Destruir Britannia! **– Exclamara Tamaki que já não se agüentava.**

- Ingênuo! Nosso inimigo não poderá ser destruído por pessoas que queiram atacá-lo diretamente! Nós somos aliados da Justiça! E como conseqüência disso...**- Ele ergue as mãos em direção a luz e então as fecha. **– Derrotá-la!

**Suas palavras pareciam ser inspiradoras para todos naquela sala. Sua voz sempre alta, seu "eu", sempre carismático. Aquele mesmo carisma que dominou o coração de todos naquele lugar, principalmente o da "principal arma" da organização, karen. Sim, por aquele homem eles já se colocaram inúmeras vezes contra as probabilidades possíveis, inúmeras vezes lutavam somente na espera de um milagre, mas com ele ao seu lado, tudo isso se concretizou. E não seria diferente agora. Até hoje todos os planos daquele homem sempre trouxeram a vitória aos Cavaleiros Negros, e agora, no comando de um verdadeiro exercito, ele poderia finalmente retomar aquele país; Retomar a paz e a honra daquela nação! Todos se levantavam, estava para começar.**

- Toudou! Estaremos dominando todo o território cercado pelos soldados inimigos, e recrutando a todos. Estaremos colocando a nova contribuição de Lakshata e do pessoal de Kyoto em ação, e com ele seguiremos por todo o Japão, rumo a capital, aonde executaremos o ataque final. Trace a nossa rota e considere os possíveis obstáculos de bom tamanho. Tamaki! Vá até Tokushima e junte todos os que desejam se unir a nossa causa; Ao final da guerra, pois estes serão os nossos primeiros soldados de massa.**- Dava as ordens como se estivesse pensando exatamente sobre aquilo, naquele tempo que ficou ausente.**

- Sim! **– Falaram Toudou e Tamaki juntos, e logo depois se agilizaram, e junto deles foram mais da metade dos membros reunidos no local, restando apenas Zero, Lakshata, Karen, Ougi e C.C.**

**Zero não ficaria, olhou para C.C. e mesmo com a mascara ela sabia exatamente o que ele estava pensando. Ambos ainda estavam transtornados com toda aquela situação, mas já entrariam em ação novamente.**

**Não demorou muito e tudo já estava preparado. O incrível veiculo gigante – muito semelhante a uma nave que fica em terra. Todos os Nightmares foram carregados e então partiram. Todos os membros que estavam reunidos anteriormente estavam dentro do veiculo, enquanto as grandes massas iam pelo chão, ia ser o primeiro grande ataque desde a chacina feita por Euphemia, e seria na maior base da Britannia localizada na Região de Shikoku – importante também na extração de alguns minérios e construção de Nightmares, perfeito para a aquisição de mais armamento.**

**Era noite e o clima era frio. A grande base de Britannia mostrava-se imponente na cidade, era o maior edifício e estava cercado por luzes. O grande veiculo se aproximava. Já era possível dizer que a batalha estava para acontecer. Os Nightmares estavam a frente, tanto da base, como do veiculo. Diversos tipos de aeronaves sobrevoavam o local e um único Nightmare especial estava nos céus, Gawain mostrava-se imponente enviando o aviso para se renderem, a batalha estava próxima de seu começo.**

Não muito longe, sobre um edifício longe do "centro da Batalha"

- Como animais brigando pela sua área. Os humanos realmente jamais vão evoluir com estes princípios. **– Uma voz doce e calma vinha do topo do edifício que parecia estar entre as quatro pessoas presentes no local. Impossível de se distinguir se tratava de um homem ou de uma mulher.**

- E usando de nosso poder sagrado para que consigam isto. Pecadores imundos. Mereciam o fim para o qual estão trilhando, a completa destruição. **– Uma voz mais agressiva, claramente masculina.**

- Por pouco tempo, apenas. Não é Nii-sama? Por pouco tempo estas pessoas vão gozar do poder divino para seus propósitos animalescos. **– Aquela voz sem sexo definido tornara a falar, chamando a agressiva de irmão.**

- Sim. Me perguntava quanto tempo demoraria para que isso acontecesse...Para que nós nos tornássemos o controle do rumo desta sociedade...Hunf...Pessoas...Elas são tão propícias ao controle que se deixam dominar até por si mesmos, até pela sociedade. Cães devem ter um dono, e este mundo é um cão sem um dono. **– A voz agressiva atacava agora não uma ou outra pessoa, mas todo o mundo com suas palavras.**

- Nii-sama...Não estamos aqui para nos envolver em uma guerra...Estamos aqui para...**- A voz doce tornou a falar, censurando a agressiva.**

- Sim, eu sei. A hora não chegou. Mas enquanto isso não ocorre, tomemos a arma daqueles que não a merecem. A partir daqui nos separamos. Você ficara bem, Michael? **– Perguntou a voz agressiva à doce, nomeando-a.**

- Nii-san, não se preocupe comigo. Não estarei completamente só...Ela... É muito mais que apenas uma companheira, uma parceira...Estará sempre comigo...E também...**- Michael tranqüilizou o irmão, apresentando mais uma das pessoas no topo do edifício, uma mulher.**

**O lugar estava deserto a não ser pelos quatro. Tratavam-se de dois homens e duas mulheres. Michael, o homem da voz doce e impecável, era quase idêntico ao seu irmão, se não fosse a diferença mínima na altura – era mais baixo – e nas expressões. Enquanto ele apresentava ser doce e amável, seu irmão tinha um rosto mais agressivo, com uma expressão de profunda magoa de algo. Eram homens saindo da adolescência e indo para a fase adulta. Altos e magros. Cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Expressões profundas de seus sentimentos e suas personalidades. As outras duas pessoas também era idênticas. Duas mulheres. Estas só apresentavam a diferença nas cores do cabelo. A que estava próxima de Michael, a quem ele se referiu, tinha seus cabelos na cor roxa, um tom meigo e infantil, enquanto a outra trazia seus cabelos na cor negra do mais profundo abismo do mundo. Elas era baixas e aparentavam estarem no final da adolescência. Expressões belas e infantis, mas ao mesmo tempo submissas.**

**Ao ter sido mencionada na conversa, a garota mostra um sorriso alegre, e infantil, como se estivesse feliz de ser lembrada, e Michael mostrava-se igualmente feliz, mas tornou a olhar para frente, aonde as inúmeras aeronaves cercavam inutilmente Gawain ao longe, antes de terminar o que tinha a dizer.**

- Aquele príncipe, apesar de inteligência, não parece grandes coisa... Não vou demorar. Mas...Nii-san...Sobre aquela pessoa...Eu a temo, apesar de não ser um "digno".** – Disse com desdém, mas ao final com cara de terror, para o irmão.**

- Michael, não se preocupe...Apenas cuide-se. Não imagino minha vida naquele lugar sem você. Estou indo, nos encontramos em breve, eu espero. **– Pela primeira vez ele mostrou um olhar meigo ao irmão e então voltou-se para a mulher que estava as suas costas, com uma expressão fria como a noite atual.** – Vamos.

**E então desceram, através das escadarias internas do edifício, ficando apenas Michael e sua "companheira". Ele olhava para a batalha desanimado, como se não gostasse – talvez não tivesse isso antes para manter a postura diante do irmão. Vez ele lançava um olhar carinhoso a ela, vez ele desanimava ao ver um clarão vindo da batalha. Mas sua atenção não era com o grande veiculo, com o prédio, com o Guren, com os Sutherlands ou qualquer outro Nightmare comum. Suas vistas só se focavam no Gawain. A voz feminina fora então escutada. Era doce e convidativa.**

- É ele? **– Perguntou inocente.**

- Sim. É ele. O príncipe desgarrado. E aquela quem o acompanha. São essas as pessoas quem devemos caçar e então aplicar a punição divina. **– Ele fala sério, se levantando e colocando-se mais a frente da mulher, observando o Nightmare negro assumindo o controle sobre a base de Britannia.**


End file.
